


God Father (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR. & RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: WHEE HELLO I hope you're having a super fantastic day!!! Could I possibly please request a fluffy overload one where reader x Sonny are married & work in SVU together (how they met) and just had a baby, and it be where they ask Barba to be the godfather WOWOW I want to fling myself in the burning sun just thinking about it this ruins me (also sending v much love to u)</p><p>word count: 496</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Father (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR. & RAFAEL BARBA)

Anxious, yes, but that was nothing like the bone rattling nervous shakes that he could see on the detective’s body. Rafael stood as he extended a hand to congratulate his coworker on the younger man’s new child.

“Thank you, counsellor,” Carisi said, “Actually, I’m here to talk to you about that.” Too many thoughts ran through Rafael’s head all at once, before he dumbly nodded. He sat down and Carisi fidgeted, making Rafael all the more nervous.

“Spit it out, Carisi. I’m old and only getting older.” And it was a lame joke, but it got the detective to laugh as he looked over at books on the other side of the room but then Carisi was looking at Rafael, really looking at the ADA and it felt like an x-ray.

:My job is dangerous,” Carisi said, “Really dangerous. And, well, after what happened to Dodds…” Both men let the room air out for a moment in respect for their fallen friend before Carisi began to speak again, “I want to be sure that Camilla is safe. If something happens to me, Camilla has someone. But if something happens to the both of us…”

Rafael’s stomach began to hurt thinking about the fact that Carisi, one of his closest friends, could die and that Carisi’s partner- romantically and at work- could die, too. How that would leave Camilla with nobody. “What does this have to do with me, Carisi?”

The detective shifted, “We want you to be the god father.” And then it was out in the open. In the air. And speaking of air, there was no air in Rafael’s lungs. He was shocked, eyes wide, mouth slack. He wasn’t sure what they were thinking- Rafael was nearly a decade older than Carisi and he had never had a child! He had barely ever held a child, save for the few times he had held Noah for Olivia.

“Why me?” The insecurity slipped from his mouth before he could stop it and Rafael watched as Carisi’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why not you?”

“Because I’m an old bumbling fool with a sharp tongue and sharp sides. There’s nothing soft here that would allow me to raise a child in the wake of a tragedy.” Rafael leaned forward and so did Carisi.

“But you’re not, Barba. You’re my best friend. I’ve seen how you are with our victims, you fight tooth and nail and when you lose you can’t stand it. Camilla doesn’t deserve any less. You’re the only person that I can imagine leaving her to if both of her parents died. You care and you’d protect her and you’d love her and I trust you. I trust you Barba.”

And Rafael, someone who had never thought of himself as sentimental, suddenly found himself misty eyed as he nodded. “I’ll be her god father. And I will protect her if something happens to the both of you. I swear.”


End file.
